Medieval Hearts
by Rook KK
Summary: Prince Aang runs away from his home and meets a villager named Katara. He gets found and she gets captured and becomes a servant. Did I mention there is a war between the kingdom they're in and The Fire Kingdom? Guess you'll just have to find out!
1. Who are you?

He was rudely woken up by his father calling his name.

"Prince Aang! Aang!" His father Gyatso called.

Aang groaned into his pillow, today was his 18th birthday and he was anything but happy. He was being forced to marry today. And worse, his father picked out a weird girl named Meng.

"Aang! Get out here; you have to get ready for your wedding tonight!" Gyatso called.

Aang groaned into his pillow again. He didn't want to be forced to marry; he wanted to choose who he would be with. He got an idea, sneak out and miss the wedding. He didn't want to marry Meng, she was weird and very awkward to be around, Aang wanted a girl who was sweet yet strong, but how many of those were out there? Aang got out of bed and quickly changed clothes and fixed his hair. He slipped on a cloak and slid out of his window. He darted through the royal gardens and climbed up a tree, leaped over the wall and landed on the ground. He darted through the city to get as far away from any potential royal trouble. In his rush, he bumped into someone. "Hey whats your problem?" the person yelled as they turned and glared at him. It was a girl about Aang's age; she had caramel skin and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt and a blue skirt and she had a strange choker around her neck.

"Uh sorry" he stammered. Her bag had dropped onto the ground. He reached over and grabbed it for her Here he said handing her the bag.

"Thanks" she said softening up a bit. "May I ask what you name is?" she said sweetly.

Aang didn't think he could tell her his real name; then again his father had kept him secret up until now. "Uh I'm Kuzon, what may your name be?"

"I'm Katara"

"Its a- a pretty name" Aang managed still finding it hard to speak. Katara was beautiful and sweet. She was way better than Meng. He grimaced at the thought of his soon-to-be wife as his father would say.

"T-thanks" she said blushing. Aang stomach growled. He realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast. Katara heard his stomach growling and decided to invite him for breakfast at her house. "So would you like to eat breakfast at my house?" she offered.

"Sure, I am pretty hungry"

"I can tell" she giggled. She had a beautiful laugh, Aang was mesmerized by her. "So are we going to go or are you just going to stand there staring at me?" she asked.

"Either works" he giggled.

She grabbed his arm and started running. He had to work hard to keep up with her. As they were speeding through the cobblestone streets Aang saw things he had never seen before. People in stockades, poor people, towns people trying hard to make a living. In the palace he had never encountered people like this. Katara finally stopped in front of a small house. Here we are she said grinning. It was a small house, not much to it. There was a store on either side of it, Aang guessed one of which belonged to her family since that was how a lot of things were set up. She opened the door for him to enter. He cautiously walked in; he had grown up being told that villagers should not be easily trusted. As soon as he had entered he was jumped on by someone. Aang shielded his face with his arms as his attacker hit him. Sokka stop! Hes a friend! Katara yelled. Aang's attacker, or Sokka, stopped hitting him and got up.

"Who is this boy Katara?" Sokka said annoyed.

"This is Kuzon. I met him on the streets, he was hungry and I offered for him to come here for breakfast. He isn't a threat, unless you don't see him running toward you." She said referring from how they met.

"Uh yeah. And again I'm sorry for running into you like that" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sokka had been glaring at Aang the whole time. "Katara! Sokka! Whats going on in here?" a man walked into the room with an irritated look on his face.

"Nothing dad, Sokka just attacked our guest." Katara said annoyed.

"Is this guest going to introduce himself or shall you?" Katara and Sokka's dad said.

"I'm Kuzon" Aang said bowing.

"I'm Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda" Hakoda said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir"

"So Kuzon, are you Katara's new boyfriend or just a guest?" Hakoda said.

"He's just a guest dad, he was hungry and I invited him to breakfast." Katara said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least he is a gentle man and isn't a thief or a spy or one of those soldiers from the Kingdom of Fire. Boy those lunatics may have a small kingdom but they put up a fight." Hakoda said setting down some dishes. Aang had heard a little bit about the Kingdom of Fire, but he didn't know they affected to commoners so much. He didn't even know the commoners were so poor off.

"Well I'm going to go prepare a little something for breakfast." Katara said walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go open the shop" Hakoda said.

"May I help you sir?" Aang asked. He didn't want to be left in a room with Sokka; he would probably be dead within minutes.

"Sure boy. I'd appreciate the help" Hakoda said. Hakoda left the room and Aang followed him cautiously. The door they had left through was to a hallway and at the end of the short hallway was another door. Hakoda opened the other door and they walked in. It was a shop with some food, some horse supplies, some clothes, some weapons, some bedding, and some other trinkets. "Alright boy, I need you to sort the fruits for me. Yesterday some careless mother let her children rearrange them. We were too busy to reorganize them. By the time you're done with that, Katara will have breakfast done." Hakoda said pointing to the fruit baskets. Aang nodded and started reorganizing the fruits. Sure enough by the time Aang was done breakfast was ready. Katara had prepared some soup with some chicken and vegetables in it. They all sat down and ate. Hakoda next to Sokka, Sokka next to Katara, and Aang next to Katara at the circular table.

"So Kuzon, what part of town are you from?" Katara asked sheepishly.

"Uh the upper ring" he said cautiously.

"Let me guess, your parents work in the castle?" Sokka said.

"You could say that" Aang said.

"So why were you in such a hurry?" Katara asked.

"I was running away from something" he said quickly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"My uh girl friend I guess you can say." He said looking down.

"Oh" Katara started sounding a little disappointed "I guess she isn't very nice huh?"

"Nope. My parents are forcing me to marry her to" he explained.

"Well that isn't very fair" Sokka said.

"Its a custom in my family. When you turn 18, you have to marry."

"Well that is just plain rude." Sokka said.

"You don't love that girl huh?" Katara asked.

"Love her? I cant stand her" Aang said.

"You should be allowed to marry who you want. Most of us down here in the lower circle have that freedom." Hakoda said

"Lucky" Aang said sounding jealous.

"Yeah I guess. But in the upper ring, it is way better than down here" Katara said. That was the end of their conversation. After they finished eating, Aang offered to help the family in the store. After a long day of work in the shop Katara cooked another meal. Aang was just about to leave when Katara stopped him.

He looked at her confused. She had grabbed his arm just before he walked out onto the street. "Stay the night" she offered quietly.

"I really should be going though" he said.

"Its really late and these streets aren't safe at night. I wouldn't want you to get killed because you went out this late. We have an extra bed in the bed room upstairs."

"Well, is it OK with you father?" he asked not wanting to get in trouble.

"Yeah. Please stay, I would kill myself if I knew anything bad happened to you" she said still talking quietly. He grinned at her.

"Sure."

She led him upstairs into the family bed room. Sokka and Hakoda had already fallen asleep. There were two beds on one side of the room which Sokka and Hakoda were sleeping in and two more beds at were currently empty on the other. She led him across the room to the side with the empty beds. She quietly signaled him which one was his bed and he laid down on it. "Good night" she whispered in his ear before going to her bed. She lay down in her bed and went to sleep.


	2. You're important to me

Aang was woken up by a banging on the house door and Katara pulling on his arm. "Kuzon wake up, some guards from the palace are here." She whispered. His eyes shot open and he looked up. 'Oh no, they are looking for me; I have to avoid them at all costs' he thought to himself. "Kuzon are you ok?" Katara asked.

"No not really" he said looking down.

"Well what's wrong?" she asked sitting down on his bed.

"Katara, I haven't been 100% truthful to you" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My name isn't really Kuzon. It's Aang, Prince Aang actually." He said.

"W-what?" she said a little bit scared.

"Katara I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie but I had to. I knew they would come looking for me. I was supposed to be married last night. I didn't love the girl though, I couldn't stand her."

"Why- Why did you lie to me, us, you could have trusted us we wouldn't have told anyone." She said standing up and backing away from him.

"Katara, please I'm sorry." He said standing up and coming near her.

"Well, now, now maybe I will tell them. Apparently if you think us commoners can't be trusted, then I'll just go and do what you think we do." She said.

"Katara please! If you tell them, they may just accuse you or your family of kidnapping me" he said grabbing he shoulders. "Do you know the punishments they would give you for that?" he asked. She shook her head. "They would probably make you serve the king or even put you in the dungeons. I don't want that to happen to you" he said looking down to her eyes.

"Wait, why do you care so much?" she said pushing him away from her.

Because, you're special. You're different, I can tell. If you were some other girl you would have probably jumped me by now" he said. She giggled at that last part. "Please, don't tell them, I can't go back to that and you can't be forced to be a servant."

"I won't Ku- Aang" she said. He came up and hugged her. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear.

Sokka opened the door "Hey Kuzon, can you help us with the guards? They won't leave"

"Uh, I don't really think I can" Aang said looking down.

"Why not?"

"Uh I'm still tired and I uh haven't stretched yet." He said rubbing the back of his head.

All of a sudden a guard pushed passed Sokka. "There he is!" the guard said. The guard grabbed Aang. Aang tried to struggle out of the guards grip.

"Let him go!" Katara yelled and tried to help Aang.

"Prince Aang! King Gyatso and Lady Meng have been worried sick! You missed the wedding!" The head guard yelled as he came into the room.

"Whoa? Prince Aang?" Sokka said.

"Yes" the guard said.

"How come we didn't know this?" Sokka said.

"Well I did" Katara said.

"You did?"

"Yeah" she said. A guard came up behind her and grabbed her arms from behind.

"Since you knew his identity and didn't turn him in, you are under arrest." The head guard said.

"No!" Aang said.

Katara looked at Aang. All her trust in him had pretty much disappeared.

"What are you going to do with her?" Sokka demanded.

"She is going to have to be a servant to the king and the prince." A guard said.

Sokka pretty much gave up. "When is she out?" he said weakly. Katara looked horrifyingly at Sokka.

"I'd say six months, maybe even a year."

Sokka walked over to Katara. "We'll wait for you Katara." Sokka said to her. Katara started crying. Sokka gave up on her, he didn't even try to talk her out of trouble, he just, gave up.

"Take them away" the head guard said. The guard holding Katara pushed her to the middle of a group of guards. The guard restraining Aang did the same and pushed him into Katara. They were escorted down the stairs and out of the house surrounded by guards. Aang gently hugged Katara trying to apologize and comfort her at the same time. As soon as they got outside of the house Aang and Katara were pushed into a horse.

"Hey Appa" Aang said weakly to his horse.

"Guards, tie the girl up and make her walk" the head guard said.

"No, I'll let her ride with me" Aang said. Katara looked up into Aang's eyes confused.

"Fine then, but no tricks. We have your horse tied to our horses so you cannot ride away from us" the head guard said.

Aang got up onto his horse and held his hand out to Katara. She cautiously took it and he hauled her up onto the horse. The ride back to the castle was quiet. Aang sat behind Katara with an arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Katara" Aang whispered to her.

"It's not your fault" she said lightly.

"Yes it is, I ran away, I lied to you, they came for me." He said looking away.

"Yeah but I opened my big mouth and got myself arrested." She said a little more sharply.

"I guess its both of our faults huh?" he asked looking down at her smirking.

"I guess so" she said looking down on the horses ears.

"Katara I promise, I wont let them hurt you or torture you. You're important to me."

She looked up "Really?"

"Yeah." He replied blushing a little.

"Well if it counts, you're important to me too" she whispered leaning into him.


	3. Filthy Peasant

They eventually got to the castle. Aang got off of his horse and helped Katara down. As soon as he helped her down though, a guard came up behind her and grabbed her arms from behind again. King Gyatso and Lady Meng came walking out to the group.

"Prince Aang, where have you been? You missed your wedding night." Gyatso said.

"That's the point" Aang said under his breath. Meng came up and kissed him forcefully. As soon as she parted from him, he just turned to his horse. Katara forced herself to watch when Lady Meng kissed Aang. She didn't want to show her true feelings. Lady Meng came up to Katara.

"And who is this pheasant filth you brought with you?" Meng said rudely to Katara.

"None of your concern Meng" Aang said dully.

"She knew Prince Aang's identity and didn't turn him in when he snuck out." A guard said.

"Doesn't surprise me, commoners are pretty much savages these days" Meng said. Katara was about to lose it, she didn't like being talked about like she was some wild animal.

"Well now she is going to be a servant. My lord, what kind of servant do you wish for her to be?" the head guard said to King Gyatso.

"Hmm…tell me pheasant, what are your skills." Gyatso said to her.

"I'm not telling you" Katara snapped.

"You better tell us or suffer the consequences." A guard said putting a dagger to her throat. Aang couldn't bear to watch of hear this torture to her. He led his horse to the stables. After he put Appa back in his stall, Aang slid down against the wall of the stall and started crying. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Katara couldn't believe what was happening either. A guard was threatening to kill her with his dagger. "Fine, I was taking care of my family, I can pretty much do all of the house hold chores." She said weakly.

"Well I already have plenty servants for that. And so does Prince Aang. But, Lady Meng has needed a servant. You will now be Lady Meng's servant pheasant. "King Gyatso said. By now Katara didn't care. She would never be happy again.

The guards escorted Lady Meng inside and pushed Katara towards a small beat up door on the side of the castle. One guard opened the door and another pushed her in. As soon as she was in, the guards shut and locked the door. Katara looked around her; there were people of all ages from young like six or old like in their sixties. All these people were slaves or servants. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to do something. He quietly sat down in a corner; she didn't want to cause a riot. She buried her head into her arms. A young man around her age came up to her. "Hi" he simply said.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"I'm Haru, what may your name be?"

"Katara" she said remaining quiet.

"So how'd you end up here?" Haru asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" she said.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to prod" he apologized. She just nodded her head. After a few hours Katara had made a few friends. Around sun down some guards came in and instructed the women and girls to one sleeping quarter and the men and the boys to the other. They were forced to sleep in uncomfortable hay beds. For the first time in years, Katara cried herself to sleep.


	4. Falling

Katara woke up by a guard shaking her awake. She looked around her, everyone else was asleep. "What do you want?" she said grumpily.

"Katara it's me, Aang" he said.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" she whispered sitting up.

"I needed to see you" he whispered.

"What, why?"

"Like I said, your special, and you're important to me"

"Well you're important to me too. At least your life is going well."

"Yeah, I'm marrying a crazy woman, I'm stuck with boring official stuff to do, and I have to behave."

"Well I'm stuck down here, serving that crazy woman you're marrying, and have boring yet hard stuff to do. And yes I have to behave too"

"Yeah you beat me" he smirked. They heard people around them starting to wake up and guards coming towards the servant quarters. Out of instinct, Aang kissed Katara's cheek and quickly left the room. Katara was dazed. She didn't see that coming. She quickly lay back down and pretended to sleep when the guards came to check on them.

"Time to get up pheasants!" one guard yelled. Katara sat up and stretched. She quickly got up and cleaned up a little bit. As soon as she was done she was pushed out of the door by a guard. She sulked her way into the castle and into Lady Meng's room. Lady Meng was still asleep. Katara saw a note on the side table. She assumed they were instructions for her. She grabbed the paper and quickly skimmed over it. She quickly ran a bath for Lady Meng, prepared tea for her and dusted her furniture. Lady Meng was very picky; she was also a neat freak. Everything had to be clean for her or else she would throw a fit or act rude. The last thing on her list was to wake Lady Meng up. Katara opened the curtains to let in the light to wake her up. Lady Meng groaned and slowly woke up. When Katara knew she was awake, she slipped out of the room. She scurried down the hall so she wouldn't miss the breakfast served for the servants. First though, she would have to serve the royal court. She casually walked into the kitchen.

"Ey! There is the young lady who was brought here yesterday!" the head cook boomed at Katara.

"Good morning sir" She said calmly.

"So I heard you're Lady Meng's new servant. Good luck with that one, she is a handful, especially when she wakes up" he said moving around perfecting the foods.

"That is why as soon as she was awake I came here. Now what should I bring out to the royal court?" she asked looking at the food.

"Well you're the first servant here so can you take out the bread and ale?" the cook asked checking the bread one last time.

"Got it" she said grabbing the tray with the pitchers of ale and the tray with the baskets of bread. She backed herself out of the kitchen door. She walked over to the table and spread the ale and bread on the table. Aang was watching her like a hawk the whole time.

When she came over to him to put down the ale and bread near him he stopped her arm to get her attention "Quiet the morning bird huh?" he whispered.

She smiled "Yeah, it may help me here" she whispered placing the ale down.

"Yeah, get all the work done early for some free time" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Well I could show you the royal garden. Are you up for it?" he asked.

"Sure, and is it just me or is the great prince falling for a servant?" she whispered.

"I guess I am" he smirked.

"Is it just as weird if a servant is falling for a prince?" she whispered placing a bread basket down.

"Not at all" he whispered watching her every move.

After she was done placing out the bread and ale she walked back to the kitchen. By now, the other servants that were assigned breakfast came. They served out the deer, ham, chicken, and fish dishes. After all of the food was served out, the royals ate as they pleased. Katara decided to help around the kitchen. She helped mop the floor and cleaned up the kitchen a bit. After the food was done being eaten, Katara and the other servants went out and retrieved the dishes. Katara helped bring the bread and ale out to the servants' dining room. She quietly ate by herself. When she was done she got up to look around the castle.

She strolled through the halls. She passed many rooms and several other servants. She was about to round a corner when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around to face them. "Aang?" she asked when she saw that it was Aang.

"I thought that was you." he smiled.

"Yeah well the clothes probably helped." She smirked.

"Yeah they did. So do you want to take me up on that walk in the garden?" he asked holding his hand out.

She smiled and blushed a little "Sure" she replied grabbing his hand. He tugged her to his side. They walked through the hallways, talking the whole way. Aang stopped in front of a decorated wooden door. He carefully opened it since it was obviously an older door. He pulled her into the sunlight; she had to blink to adjust to the light. When her eyes adjusted she gasped in awe. Around her was the most beautiful garden she had even seen, with small shrubs, flowers, trees, benches, stone paths, and a breath taking fountain in the middle of the large garden. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I used to come here every day with my mom before she got sick." He said with a pang of sadness in his voice. She didn't know why, but she hugged him, trying to help push all of the bad memories away. He hugged her back, crying small tears into her hair. She wanted to do anything she could to make him feel better.

"What are you doing pheasant?" an all too familiar voice said from behind Katara. It was Lady Meng and she was not too pleased with Katara hugging Aang. Katara reluctantly backed away from Aang.

"I'm sorry, we weren't-"Katara stammered.

"Listen to me servant, you stay away from him, and may I remind you I'm marrying him." Lady Meng said threatening her.

"I-I will Lady Meng, I'm sorry!" she said frightened. She was backing away when a hand stopped her.

"No Meng, she will be allowed to see me." Aang said.

"She is my servant Aang, and as long as I live in the castle she will not be allowed to see you." Meng said rudely.

"Then leave, I'm not going to marry you. You are an awful woman, any man that marries you is truly unfortunate." He said calmly. Katara was bewildered by this. Lady Meng stormed away.

"Well, you finally stood up to that." Katara said.

"Yeah well she was way out of line." He said avoiding Katara's gaze.

"Aang what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me now?" she asked putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm afraid of what my dad will do to me for this." He said glancing at her.

"He may be a lot of things but he is your dad, he should understand" she said lightly.

"Yeah but he is also the king, and I'm the prince and in his mind you're just a servant." He said a bit agitated.

"Well what am I in your mind?" she asked fearing the worst.

"You're an amazing, wonderful woman." He said not realizing what he was saying as he said it.

"Wha- I am?" she asked bewildered.

"Of course, I-I mean I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean It." he stammered realizing what he had said.

"Aww you're so sweet." She whispered as she hugged him. She took him by surprise, after he realized it, he hugged her back. A servant came out and they pulled away.

"Ex-excuse me prince Aang sir, but your father is extremely mad, Lady Meng came in, in total hysteria. She said something about you canceling the wedding."

"I'll be right in" he said calmly. The servant nodded and walked back inside.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" she asked bewildered.

"With you by my side, I can handle anything" he said smiling down at her. She returned the smile and took his hand. They walked inside together, ready to face anything.


	5. You love her, don't you

Aang pulled Katara behind him into the throne room. Out of the many people around them, several Katara picked out, King Gyatso, Lady Meng, and a few royal advisors staring at them angrily.

"Son! What is the meaning of this?" King Gyatso said angrily.

"Please be specific on the subject" he said slyly.

"The fact that you are canceling the wedding with Lady Meng!" he yelled annoyed at his son's remark.

"I refuse to marry her because I don't love her, I never will. Also she is a terrible woman, she addressed this servant here like she was merely a simple animal." He said calmly.

"Because she was hugging you while I am the one you are marrying!" Lady Meng yelled as if she was having a tantrum.

"You're wrong, I am not marrying you." He said a little annoyed. This whole time Katara stood behind Aang with his hand still firmly on her wrist, terrified.

"Well who are you going to marry son? You have to marry within this year, it is a royal rule that the air to the throne must marry while they are of 18 years old!" His father said reminding his son the rule that was set many years ago.

"I am aware father. But I still have many months until I turn to the next age. I wish to marry someone for love, not to be set up with someone." He said wishing for the choice of free will

His father thought it over for a minute "Fine, you have 6 months, if not, I will have to set you up again." He said only wishing for his son's happiness and the happiness of the kingdom.

"What about me?" Lady Meng yelled.

"You may go back to your former home." The king said. Lady Meng stormed out of the throne room. Katara started feeling uncomfortable so she tried to get out of Aang's grasp. The king noticed her as he saw his son's arm being jerked backward by her pulling away. "You servant!" the king said getting her attention. She froze immediately.

"Y-yes your highness?" she said nervously.

"Being that Lady Meng no longer lives here you will now be Prince Aang's servant. Go ask one of the guards what you have to do." He informed her.

Aang and Katara stared at the king confused."You heard me servant, now go get to work!" he said agitated.

Aang reluctantly let go of her wrist. "R-right away sir." She said nervously. She curtseyed and rushed out of the room. Aang watched her rush out of the room a bit sad by the fact she had to leave his side.

"Prince Aang, stay here, I wish to talk to you, everyone else go." The King demanded. The other people around them quickly exited the room.

Aang slowly walked closer to his dad. "Yes father?"

"You love her don't you?" his father asked immediately.

"W-what? Love who?" Aang asked nervously.

"That servant. She is different, I admit that." The king said.

"Honestly, I believe so."


	6. I love you

Katara walked through the halls to find a guard that could tell her what she needed to do. She heard voices talking about her all around her. They must have heard that she was at fault for Lady Meng leaving and also the fact she was Prince Aang's servant now. After an about hour she eventually found the information she needed and walked up to Aang's room to do her chores. She knocked on the door to see if he was there or not. No one answered. She carefully opened the door.

To her surprise he was asleep in his bed. She quietly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was all calm, her sitting on the edge of his bed watching him. Aang started stirring in his sleep and started coughing violently. Katara panicked. She got off the bed and grabbed more blankets and some hot tea. She layered the blankets on top of him and sat on the edge of the bed again. She gently shook him awake so she could give him the tea.

"K-Katara? W-What's going on?" he asked weakly.

"You're sick, let me take care of you." She pleaded. He weakly nodded. She poured a cup of tea for him. It was a little too hot so she slowly blew on it. She brought the cup to his mouth and he drank it.

"Katara you really don't have to do this. They have royal physicians that are supposed to do this." He said hoarsely.

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I won't." she replied with a strong tone in her voice. He weakly smiled at her. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand, he was burning up. She realized it was one of those things you have to sweat out. She stood up and got even more blankets and wrapped them around him.

Even then he still shivered a little. "Katara I'm still cold." He complained.

"But there are no more blankets, what am I supposed to do?" she asked franticly.

"Can you try to heat me up?" he asked, it was impossible to tell from the fact his face was red from being sick, but he was blushing.

"You mean like huddle against you?" she asked blushing.

"Please?" he asked quietly. She cautiously lay down next to him and pulled the blankets over herself to help trap her heat around him. She wrapped her arms around him and without hesitation; he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her. His eyes began to feel heavy. She was glad she helped by heating him up. She too felt sleep creeping up on her as well. Before falling completely asleep he whispered in her ear a gentle "I love you". Even though she was tired, she was shocked. Before she could reply though, he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too" she whispered gently before she too fell asleep.


End file.
